Rachelle Vires (OC)
Rachelle Vires ''is a French-Greek student living in Paris. She takes on the superhero role C''hèvre. 'Regular Appearance' Rachelle is slender and small in size. Being French-Greek, her skin is slightly tan. Her eye color is dark brown. Her color is light brown and is usually worn in two short pigtails. When her miraculous is disguised, the hair clips are worn above her pigtails and are a basic white color. She wears a white off the shoulder blouse, light denim blue jeans, and white flats. She also sports a white handbag at times. 'Personality ''Rachelle ''is extremely charismatic and outgoing. She is able to quickly make friends and seems confident to others. She is loyal to her friends and is always willing to help others. As ''Chèvre ''she is energetic and often talks a lot. She jokes a lot with Chat Noir and is kind to Ladybug. She is quick to jump into action to save people. However, she has underlying doubt about her abilities as a superhero and will question if she was the right choice. Despite this, she is still proud to be a superhero and enjoys her school and superhero life. 'Superhero Appearance' When transformed, ''Chèvre's ''hairclips turn into a basic black color with white lines. White goat ears extend from her hairclips, and her hair is worn down. Her mask is half black and half white. Her bodysuit is all white, while her arms and hands are black, her neck is black, and her legs and feet are black. She also has a small white goat tail behind her. She wields a chain weapon. 'Superhero Abilities' ''Chèvre ''has many abilities when transformed. As the goat miraculous holder, she gains the special ability Heavy Hop. 'When used, she hops extremely high into the air and hits the ground, causing anyone and anything around her to be blown back or fall. After being used, she has a few minutes until she transforms back, as the white lines on her hairclips start to disappear. Like many other miraculous holders, she has other abilities such as speed, strength, flexibility, and intelligence. 'Origins '''''Rachelle is a French-Greek girl but was born and raised in France. She goes to the same school as Marinette and Adrien and is in the same class. Eight months after Chat Noir and Ladybug first showed up in Paris, she witnessed a small man running and then tripping with a strange box. She quickly helped him up and managed to get him far away from the akumatized victim, until Ladybug and Chat Noir were able to defeat them. The small man, Master Fu, was grateful for her help and acknowledged her quick ability to jump into action and help others. Master Fu deemed her worthy of the goat miraculous and gave it to her. Ever since she's been the superhero Chèvre and has been fighting crime with Ladybug and Chat Noir. 'Extra *'''''Rachelle is close to her Kwami, Ziggy. She will often feed her grains and sometimes other foods. *''Chèvre ''is the third and only other permanent miraculous holder, who is a superhero, in Paris. *She is close friends with Clara and Milo. She is also friends with Marinette and Adrien. *She is an aspiring makeup artist, and can often be seen wearing different makeup looks. *She hates being called Ram and Billy Goat by Chat Noir but will call him a love-sick tomcat or kitten as a joke. Chat Noir and her are still good friends and banter a lot with one another. *She has been enemies with Chloe and Sabrina since they were in grade school. Kim and her used to be best friends until Max came along, and then they drifted apart and became enemies. *Her identity has almost been revealed two times. *She is close to her parents but has issues with her older sister, Bella. *A few boys have liked her, but she has yet to have a crush on any of them. *Her favorite food is cheesecake. *Goat Miraculous *Ziggy Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Miraculous OC Category:Chèvre Category:Missette's OC Category:Teenager Category:French-Greek Category:OC Category:Charismatic Category:Friendly Category:Helpful Category:Self-doubt Category:Makeup artist Category:Goat Miraculous Category:Miraculous Holder